


I Wanna Rock

by FluffyLux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glam Metal, Human AU, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Rockstar AU, You can't convince me otherwise, arena rock, band au, ella is lead guitar and can shred like a queen, literally just for my enjoyment, lots of glam metal references, lucifer looks like a knockoff nikki sixx lmao fight me, maze has big bass energy, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: The story of a group of college dropouts, misfits, and one do-good college graduate, and their rise to fame.





	1. Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a story for my enjoyment. It's short, I know. If you read this, you may want to inform yourself on glam metal and arena rock of the 70s and 80s. I'll be referencing a lot of bands, songs, and people from those genres and I don't want anyone to be confused! All lyrics, song titles, characters, and chapter titles don't belong to me unless I state otherwise! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

>   
>  No, I don't know where I'm goin'  
>  But I sure know where I've been  
>  Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday  
>  And I've made up my mind  
>  I ain't wasting no more time  
> 

Chloe didn't _want_ to be there. Well, she got dragged here by her best friend, Eve. They were college buddies. So, she did kind of want to be there.

Some small band was performing a cover of Here I Go Again. 

The band looked like it came straight out of the 80s. The vocalist had long, black curls down to his shoulders. He looked like a modern fashion disaster. But Chloe guessed he didn't care much. Anyway, the rest of the band was dressed just like him.

Who told them fishnets, leather, and cheetah prints were still fashionable?

The lead guitarist bounced around on stage like she was having the time of her life.

Chloe felt the complete opposite.

Chloe was only in this little club because it was Eve's birthday and they wanted to celebrate. 

Chloe wanted to have fun with Eve, and she _didn't_ want to let her friend down, so she went along with the plan when Eve bought tickets to a small local concert.

This type of music just wasn't her thing.

Chloe had been stuck in her thoughts so long she hadn't heard the song coming to a close. She wanted to make Eve happy so she averted her gaze back to the stage while the band concluded the number.

>   
>  And here I go again on my own  
>  Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
>  Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone  
>  'Cause I know what it means  
>  To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
>  Here I go again on my own  
>  Goin' down the only road I've ever known  
> 

The night came to a close, with Chloe tailing behind Eve as people poured out of the crowded club.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't have fun by the end of the night.

So, without a care in the world, Eve and Chloe, possibly a bit tipsy, set off towards home.

And if Chloe was stuck thinking about that vocalist with the curly black hair and terrible 80s fashion, well, she wouldn't let herself think that.


	2. Shout At The Devil

"We need a band name."

Lucifer groaned loudly. This was what Dan called them all here for? In this weather?

"Seriously, Daniel? This is why you've called us here? In weather that feels like it compares to the depths of Hell?"

"It is really hot, but you did choose to wear those leather pants again. And Dan does have a point, Lucifer."

Of course Maze would agree with Dan. She did everything just to spite him. She'd been doing everything just to annoy him ever since they met in college. And ever since the three of them decided to drop out together.

"I agree with Dan on this one, Luce. We're gaining popularity and we really don't want to be referred to as, 'that one band.' "

And there goes Ella, too. She was probably the most reasonable person out of the whole band. Instead of dropping out of college, she never went to college in the first place. It most likely saved her a lot of money. Ella was also very smart. She had the potential to get very far in life but for some reason, she chose to stay with the three of them. They loved her for it and she loved them in return.

Lucifer grabbed a notebook and scribbled something quickly with a pen. He ripped the sheet of paper out and held it up. It was hard to read and sloppy.

"Fine. Look at this shit!"

"I can't even understand what that says."

At a first glance, people might assume Daniel and Lucifer hated each other. It was actually quite the opposite. They didn't like each other when they first met, but had grown to be quite close.

"Dude, that fucking sucks." Typical comment from Maze.

"Alright, alright. What about this, then?" Lucifer scribbled on another sheet of paper, ripped it out, and held it up. It was also incoherent, except for the various pentagrams and crosses, all flipped upside down. "The Christ imagery will piss people off. Once we release our own music, it'll be a hit!"

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say that's a one point nine."

"Shock value?" 

"I'm shocked by how much it blows." Once again, not something Lucifer wouldn't expect from Maze. She was one of his best friends, though. What are best friends if they don't constantly tease?

"Fine," Lucifer said slumping down onto the couch, "you guys try it then."

The group went to work trying out different names. Ella looked hard at work while Maze wrote something on her paper with the force of a small child coloring in a coloring book. Dan hadn't said a word.

Maze picked up her paper proudly and showed the others her work.

Lucifer scrunched up his nose and squinted, trying to make out what Maze had written.

"Peg- I'm not even going to finish that."

"What," Maze said mocking Lucifer by slumping down into her chair, "you said shock value..."

Lucifer turned to look at Dan, exhausted.

"Daniel, please tell me you can do better than that."

The room got quiet as Dan wrote something down on his paper. Maze, Ella, and Lucifer all watched as he slowly made some edits and then turned his paper around.

The three of them stared, open jawed, at what Dan had written. Dan stared at them with a smug smile. A few minutes had passed before Ella shouted.

"Dude, that's absolutely genius!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but I wrote this chapter after I finished watching The Dirt. I'd been putting it off for months and then when I finished it, I cried for about an hour because I love Mötley Crüe so much.
> 
> Yeah, this chapter is just a huge reference to that one scene from The Dirt.
> 
> Do I have a band name yet for these idiots? Maybe not... I'm not good at names.
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out how to write correctly with the rich text and html stuff so don't kill me if the style keeps changing. I'll fix everything once I figure it out.
> 
> Also, you don't have to tell me this sucks, I know. I'm not the best writer. I'm more of a talker and I'm better at making comics but I can't come up with comics fast enough to post on here. I might add some visual aid, however. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Credit for the title of the chapter goes to Mötley Crüe
> 
> By the way, I have no clue why the notes from the last chapter put themselves with this chapter. Stranger things, my dudes.


	3. Eyes of a Panther

Why did this always happen to Chloe of all people? What did she do to deserve this?

These were the thoughts running through her head at this point. The floor seemed to drop out from under her feet as she spotted those unruly black curls.

It had been weeks since she had thought of that night. Chloe thought she was doing pretty good at not thinking about guys and focusing on her own life, instead.

Guess not.

It's not like she thought the guy was ugly or anything. She'd admit quite the opposite. She thought he was cute.

Hell, right now he was even wearing normal clothes rather than those ugly, tight leopard (wait, no, was it cheetah? She couldn't remember.) print pants.

But there was no way Chloe was going to approach this guy in the middle of a Target.

She had her priorities straight.

Chloe did not have a crush on some guy in a band. She did not.

(She so did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I definitely did not forget about this (for real). I had some issues and I ended up getting out of a very abusive situation and that was terrifying for me. But I'm safe. I know this is short and not great but whatever. The credit for title of the chapter goes to Steel Panther. They never fail to make me smile and forget about all the bad shit for a little while. I don't wanna bore you any longer so I'm gonna end this here. Thanks for reading this and comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from the song I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister
> 
> The chapter title and lyrics featured in this chapter are from Here I Go Again by Whitesnake
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Also, feel free to critique me. (But go easy on me, I'm just writing this to satisfy myself,, jk)
> 
> also, i know i'm not good at using special stuff like block quotes on here,,, someone teach me,,,,,
> 
> this has multiple chapters but posts with 1/1 etc. not sure why (please, help, i feel dumb using this lmao)


End file.
